


Word of Mouth

by thepeskyunicorn



Series: Oral Fixations [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cock Warming, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Fixation, Will loves sucking things, and Hannibal very gladly indulges it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: Will reveals little about himself and lets even fewer into his life. It shouldn’t be too hard to see how easily he could keep his secret pleasures hidden just out of sight.In which Will knows he has an oral fixation which he hides away and occasionally indulges until he very gladly chooses to explore it with Hannibal





	1. Chapter 1

Will has more than just his empathy and twisted love for killing hiding beneath his carefully constructed façade. The lack of fondness for eye contact and surliness keeps the curious away, the scruff of his beard and abrasive attitudes does the rest to push away the insistent. He builds himself a cushy armour, wrapped in his pack of strays and his house that floats like a boat on the sea. He reveals little about himself and lets even fewer into his life. It shouldn’t be too hard to see how easily he could keep his secret pleasures hidden just out of sight.

It started when he was a teenager, a thumb slipped into his mouth to suck. An unconscious move of comfort, carefully cultivated and only indulged in the privacy of his room. He enjoys the pleasure of the flesh, the sensation of closeness to his self. In the midst of all the foreign emotions, borrowed and pressed onto him from strangers, he finally found a way to focus on just his own.

It’s the press of the pad of his thumb on plush lips, the wet heat of his mouth, the slick smoothness of his thumb, the reassuring pressure as he sucks, completing the circuit of himself. It is self-love, it is grooming, it is hedonism.

Eventually, he grows out of it. He moves on to subtler means of comfort. A pen, a lollipop, the tips of his glasses. By mistake, he finds the screw top of his thermos bottle to be the perfect thickness for suckling. After an incident involving an open bottle and his final paper, Will sticks to using smaller, inconspicuous objects instead.

He knows what the endless parade of psychiatrists pushed onto him since he was young would say. A pathological insecurity. Deep seated trauma. Daddy issues. Mommy issues. All of them true but also far from hitting the mark. He is what he is, the manic and strange turning of his mind better ignored than indulged. So he chews on his lips and pops in another sweet to suck.

Sexual encounters were not just limited to women, although he did develop a slight addiction to glory holes during his early twenties. He’d kneel on the dirty floor or in front of an anonymous fuck, fingers clumsy with lust and need, fishing out the other guy’s dick as his mouth all but salivated with anticipation.

“Calm down, cowboy,” they’d smirk at him, watching him with hooded eyes as he gorges himself on the thick member, laving lovingly at the fat head, tongue curling around the weeping tip and sweeping down the length. He’d choke himself on it, push down until it hits the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks as he withdraws, feeling the member throb and twitch in his mouth. It’s humiliating and enthralling, his ultimate obsession. He would happily spend hours worshipping the dick in front of him, sucking and lapping until his chin is dripping with spit and cum. It’s an itch that will never be satisfied.

“Jesus,” one of those men groaned after Will sucked him dry and proceeded to gently lick until he became oversensitive. “You’ve got a real oral fixation there, buddy.” He peers down at Will, who looks anywhere but up, body lax from his orgasm. “You should get a pacifier. Might give you a time of your life.”

Will mutters his thanks and lets the guy jerks him off as he ponders over the suggestion.

A week later, he finds himself scrolling through pictures of adult pacifiers in mild horror. He decided to head to the mall instead.

The salesgirl there didn’t give him any funny looks. He could see that she thinks he’s a new father, flustered and confused about the terrifyingly new concept of adulthood. He ends up getting a few baby sized jumpsuits and a little beanie together with the pacifier, and ends up repurposing the clothes for the two dogs he now owns. The pacifier gets tossed into a drawer, buried under his clothes. Will’s face burns just thinking about it.

It was only until a month later, drunk and sick on loneliness, did he dig it out. He looks at it, frowning, gaze blurry with half a bottle of whiskey. In the end, he tilts his head back and pops it in his mouth.

It feels like sucking his thumb all over again. The soft push of it on his tongue. The comforting force when he suckles. The satisfying pressure when he hesitantly bites down. He closes his eyes in relief, huffing out a laugh at the sight he must produce. A grown man, nearing his thirties, dressed in nothing but a shirt and his boxers, the beginning of a beard growing on his face, the bright happy colour of a pacifier framing and covering his mouth as he tongues and swallows around it.

It’s not exactly a hard habit to hide, and if anything, he could always blame it on the dogs with a vaguely explained reason about how they needed it when they were puppies. He’s careful about his armour, constructed to include another small part of him.

And of course, Hannibal would be the one to dig it out of him.

It wasn’t so much of Hannibal’s skill than Will’s carelessness. He’d been lounging in front of the fire, a bowl of handmade ice cream in his hand and a dessert spoon in the other, when Hannibal spoke.

“It seems like you prefer to keep your mouth occupied.”

Will startles from the daze he had sunk into, spine stiffening as he realised how he had absently sucked on the spoon. He placed it back gently into the bowl, choosing his words carefully. “Not exactly a preference, no.”

Will has been with Hannibal for exactly five years, twelve weeks, and two days. He has bared almost every part of himself to his lover. They have cracked open each other’s ribs to examine their insides with intimate hands, but Will has always kept this part of him out of reach.

He fears what Hannibal would think, more than he fears his inner darkness and Hannibal’s ability to draw it out with ease to complement his.

“I’ve known, or at least suspected, for a while,” Hannibal says, sliding up behind him. Will keeps his eyes resolutely on the flickering flames of the fire, throat bobbing as he swallows. Hannibal’s fingers trace the tender skin on the back of his neck, soft and sweet. “There’s nothing you can hide from me.”

Will laughs softly. A lifetime ago, that would have sounded like a threat. “Of course you’d have known.” He turns his head, just enough to catch a glimpse of Hannibal’s sweater in his periphery. “Why did you only reveal this to me now?”

Will felt more than see Hannibal’s shrug. “You were doing it more often. I took it as a sign that you were ready to tell me. You would have never done it on your own.”

“Always a predator,” Will says. “Always waiting in the shadows for the prey to reveal itself.”

“Not a prey, no,” Hannibal slides his hand around Will’s neck to cup his cheek. “But rather a gardener waiting for his prized flower to bloom at it’s time, coaxing it when it seems reluctant to unfurl.”

Will doesn’t answer. Instead, he takes Hannibal’s warm hand in his, slides his thumb in his mouth and softly sucks.

He almost missed Hannibal’s quiet gasp. Peering up through his lashes, he lets his eyes widen, knowing how Hannibal loves when he plays innocent.

The familiar feeling of a thumb in his mouth electrifies him. The press of the pad of his thumb on plush lips, the wet heat of his mouth, the slick smoothness of his thumb, the reassuring pressure as he sucks. It’s not a completing of the circuit of himself this time – it’s the circuit of him and the beautiful, enigmatic man that continues to frustrate, excite, and love him.

“I want to try something,” Will says, teeth pressing softly into flesh as he speaks. He tilts his head up and drinks in the sight of Hannibal’s face bathed in the warm orange fire.

Hannibal’s eyes are amused and unspeakably fond. “Anything you’d like, my dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of cock warming :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to write smut so this just kinda drifted off to a softer, lighter end.

“Comfortable?” Hannibal asks, carding his fingers through Will’s hair.

Will shifts experimentally on the cushions, sinking down on his knees until the heels of his feet cushions his ass. “I think so.” He’s not as young as he used to be, and the hard floor would just hurt his knees. Even after Hannibal’s considerate placement of the cloud of pillows and his gentle fussing, Will is sure he’d still feel this tomorrow.

“You’re a feast spread out at my feet,” Hannibal breathes out, fingers pushing Will’s chin up. Will meets his eyes fearlessly. There is nothing to hide. “Beautiful boy.”

The conversation on this topic was short and brief. Will explains his desires with hesitant pauses and mumbled words, the dessert spoon sliding back into his mouth to be laved and licked. He knows, from the crinkling at the corner of Hannibal’s eyes, that he approves. He also knows, if he lets the pendulum swing, that Hannibal would be bound to get creative soon.

After all, he did host a dinner party with Will by his side once, butt plug snugly fitted in Will’s ass and a remote control tucked in Hannibal’s pocket. Will had a hell of a time, squirming and sighing as Hannibal watch him with liquid heat over his elaborately designed dinner, only half listening to the conversation going on.

Now, they had adjourned to the living room. Will was almost twitchy with excitement and nervousness as they talked about the details, but it was Hannibal’s calm voice and warm palms around his waist that anchored him.

Will lets his hands slide across Hannibal’s thighs, expensively clad in soft pyjamas. He kneads firm thumbs near the V of Hannibal’s crotch, breaking eye contact to drink in the sight of Hannibal’s dick filling out, twitching whenever Will’s hand brushes over the bulge.

Hannibal’s face is an impenetrable mask, but Will can read the hunger in his eyes. “Take me out,” he whispers. “Do what your nature urges you to.”

It’s a familiar scenario read anew, Will thinks as he pulls down the waistband. He leans his head against a thigh and nuzzles as he reveals Hannibal bit by exquisite bit. His mouth is already watering and the wait is unbearable, but he is steady with his hands.

Hannibal is half hard already, and Will licks his palm to stroke him to fullness. He couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss, a tiny peck at the root, wiry curls of hair tickling his cheek.

“I could never tire of you,” he says, swiping his thumb over the tip, smearing the bead of precum around the head. He teases his tongue over it, sliding his lips over to push it into his mouth.

“And I, you,” Hannibal replies, nails scratching lightly across Will’s scalp. It makes him purr, a grumbly sound of agreement that only makes Hannibal leak bitter fluid over his tongue.

Will explore, less of a showing off than a revelling. He tongues the frenulum, pulling out a little to paint his lips, drawing his lips down the length to embrace it in an open mouth kiss. He bears down a little, looks up at Hannibal, and hollows his cheeks.

It’s a good move – a favourite of Hannibal’s – and it gathers him a growl as his hair is pulled.

“You do know it’s harder when I’m erect, darling,” Hannibal says conversationally. His grip relaxed and Will’s scalp throbs a little with pain.

Will only stares at him in a challenge and takes Hannibal down in a single swallow, his nose buried at the base.

It startles a grunt out of Hannibal. He laughs, caressing Will’s cheekbone. “Naughty boy,” he chides.

It takes a while for Will to calm down, the slick sound of mouth on skin floating headily in the air. In the end, it was Hannibal that stopped him before he could end it early.

“Stay,” Hannibal orders, hands in vice grip by the side of his head. Will considers fighting back, but instead decides to still, lips wrapped around the thick head.

It’s almost like the pacifier, but so different with the comfortable weight, the warmth, the love he’s wrapped around. He quiets his mind, lets his eyes droop, feels himself go into his mind palace as he lazily suckles.

A sharp pull of his curls startles him out of his fishing. “Stay with me, Will,” Hannibal’s voice is stern, and Will squeeze a thigh in apology. He tries to settle down again, concentrating on the heaviness of the cock in his mouth, the swallow of his throat, the wriggle of his tongue around the imposing obstacle in his mouth. It’s close enough to heaven he could cry.

They stay like this for a long while, Will’s legs going from tingling to numb. He’s drifting peacefully, half aware and half asleep, his persistent restlessness settling down in the back of his mind.

“Will,” he could faintly hear his name being called, and it was a struggle to look up. “My darling, I need you to get up.”

He struggles to his feet, nearly collapsing from the lighting pain of pin and needles. Hissing, he drops down on the couch next to Hannibal, peering up at the older man with a petulant frown.

Hannibal had tucked himself back in, his cock still hard enough to make a tent on the front. Will reaches out, tries to nuzzle the length, and Hannibal lets him.

“Still with the inability to take care of yourself,” Hannibal says, leaning over Will to massage his legs. Will breathes in, inhaling the heavy musk of Hannibal’s arousal, mind still pleasantly blank.

“That’s what you’re for,” he slurs, gritting his teeth as the feeling comes back to his leg. He lies there, face buried in Hannibal’s crotch and lets the other man do all the work. Tugging at the pyjamas pants, he looks curiously up at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiles, resting his fingers in Will’s hair once more. “Not now, darling.” He bends down, giving Will a chaste kiss. Will draws him in, sucking down on the bottom lip before letting go. “Sleep now, I’ll look after you.”

Will is already drifting off, jaw achy and mouth sated for the first time in a very long time. “You always do,” he mumbles, curling up close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write a thousand chapters of this but I'm tired and depressed so we'll see
> 
> You can find me on ambedoandangst.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> There's another chapter with more porn!
> 
> It's my first time writing for this fandom so kudos and comments are very welcome :D


End file.
